


С мисс Полицией [With a miss Police]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Perspective, But just a little, F/F, Hawke didn't help Aveline with Donake, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Полицейское AU: те слова, что обычно пишет Изабела для патруля Авелин на стенах, не расходятся у нее с делом.__________________________________[ Words, written by Isabela to patrol of miss Vallen means more then she is just intruder, especially when she writes something to Aveline. ]





	С мисс Полицией [With a miss Police]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some OOC and mistakes.

— У меня был секс с полицией, — вытягивается на кровати Изабела, зарываясь пальцами в разметавшиеся по наволочке и не стеснённые извечным лазурным платком кудри.

Авелин фыркает и поворачивается набок.

— Дурная, что ли?

Изабела подпихивает одеяло под себя, беззаботно молотя смугло-розовыми пятками по пододеяльнику, но продолжает:  
— Полиция все отрицает, но ей явно понравилось.

Авелин отпихивает её от одеяла и укрывается по шею:  
— Иначе бы тебя тут не было.

Изабела чуть было не плюхается на пол, прямо к занимающим четверть комнатушки сапогам, но вовремя залезает на постель:  
— А ведь когда-то говорила, что не будет…

В ответ она видит лишь её измотанное сексом и дежурством лицо. Вместо слов ― пару всё-таки вытащенных из-под одеяла и сложенных на груди веснушчатых рук, мол, дай поспать.

— Потом не жалуйся, что я заняла душ!

Авелин кривит рот и поворачивается на другой бок. Она сама не знает, как ещё не выставила из номера эту нахалку. Но да, в том, что ей нравятся такие встречи ей всё ещё неловко признаваться Изабеле.

***

Впервые предлагая ей секс, Изабела просовывает язык между пальцев и лишь потом мычит:  
― Fuck the police! Как сказала, то и хочу с тобой сделать. Хоть сейчас, на столе, пока перерыв.

Авелин, даже зная её, мало верит, что Изабела серьезно, и в разы меньше что она трезвая, раз предлагает ей секс на рабочем месте.  
― Ты действительно хочешь штраф от меня? ― чуть хмурясь, уточняет Авелин, ― Или же тебе неспокойно, что Хоук так и не помогла мне с…  
Изабела смотрит на завязки своей туники, а потом ухмыляется ещё шире:  
― Донник просто ничего не успел понять. Выписывай штраф, дорогая, хоть целую пачку, я тебе покажу кое-что получше.

Авелин тогда не согласится, просто выставит смеющуюся Изабелу вон из кабинета.

На прощание та похлопает себя по пустым карманам:  
― Поверь, рыжая, я не на спор. И ты даже можешь, ― Изабела, ухмыляясь, шепчет ей на прощание, ― провести личный обыск.

Обыск, правда, предстоял ей спустя месяцы. Пьяной, с фингалом от драки и пишущей «Fuck the police» прямо на колонне администрации Киркволла. За такое не отделаться штрафом, и если Авелин пришлось лишь скрипнуть зубами на то что доказать факт драки с участием Изабелы камерам наблюдения «Висельника» так и не удаётся, то когда Авелин приходит в камеру к Изабеле та многозначительно поигрывает бровями и говорит:  
― Меня завтра выпустят, а значит, мое предложение всё ещё в силе, ― заметив каплю непонимания в глазах Авелин, Изабела просовывает руки сквозь прутья решётки и показывая жестами, добавляет, ― То, что я написала на колонне, предназначалось тебе.

Изабеле придётся ещё не один раз показать по ссылкам из поисковика и рассказать прежде чем Авелин согласится испытать это на себе.

Вот тогда Изабела сочтёт рыжий цвет и выигранный при Хоук спор двумя непременными составляющими победы. И пообещает себе, что такой проигрыш понравится Авелин не меньше, чем изголодавшимся по хорошему сексу богатой жене киркволльского бизнесмена.

***

― Как резко! Всё-таки не терпится?  
― Закрывай уже номер.

Сначала ― кобура и незаконные пистолеты. Следом ― перчатки и телефоны на тумбочки.

― Не дёргай так за пуговицы.  
― Ха, не запутайся в шнурках!

Их попытки раздеться похожи на шутливую детскую потасовку: Изабела дёргает за форменную рубашку, Авелин толкает её, обвившуюся ногами, на спину, Изабела смеётся и одной рукой выдёргивает из-за пояса выбившийся край рубашки Авелин, а второй ― расшнуровывает завязки на тунике.

― Только не в сапогах на постели, ― нависая над ней, фыркает Авелин.

И пока она стаскивает с неё то один, то второй сапог, то обнаруживает, что Изабела уже стащила тунику и приподнявшись на локтях, поглядывает на то, как нарочито долго, скрывая свою скованность, она возится с пуговицами на рубашке и прячет взгляд в свисающих с кровати брюках с эмблемой полиции Киркволла.

― Ну вот ты и почти раздела меня, Рыжая. Мой черёд!

Снова обхватив её ногами, Изабела стаскивает с неё рубашку через голову. Без слетевшего с неё ободка, с растрепавшимся коротким хвостом и веснушками по крепким рукам Авелин кажется просто недовольной, но уже не такой строгой.

Пока Авелин кладёт рядом с собой лифчик и футболку, Изабела гладит её по груди, с любопытством нажимая на каждую из редких веснушек у ложбинки.

Глядя на её руки, Авелин снова хочет скрыть свою скованность и на это у неё уходит лишь секунда. Ровно секунда нужна и Изабеле, чтобы это отметить и спросить:  
― Чего краснеешь, а, Авелин? Не нравится?

Авелин неуверенно кладёт руку ей на бедро:  
― Помедленней.

Изабела размыкает ноги и когда Авелин наклоняется ещё ниже, с ухмылкой кладет эту же руку себе на грудь:  
― Ну, а ты ― ухватись как следует!

Руки Авелин уже не кажутся столь неловкими, если судить по ощущениям.  
Сейчас её соски на ощупь кажутся Изабеле упругими, точно молодой виноград, что здесь в разы дешевле, чем в Ферелдене, и белое вино из которого легко продать южанам за ту же цену, что и лучшие вина Ривейна.

Авелин с силой давит ей на колено и перед тем как лизнуть каждый из её затвердевших сосков, Изабела прошепчет:  
― Я знаю, как тебе мало таких приятных вещей. Уже давно знаю. Может давно пора показать тебе кое-что поинтересней пальцев или вибратора?  
― Попробуй удивить.

Изабела просовывает язык между указательным и средним пальцем и потом улыбнётся:  
― Можешь сесть мне на лицо.

Авелин смотрит на свои хлопковые трусы, а потом ― на тёмные стринги Изабелы:  
― Прямо так? Ты серьёзно?

Изабела целует теперь её бёдра, не скупится на засосы делает вид, что не слышит вопроса.

― Ну так что же? ― отодвигаясь, спрашивает Авелин.

Проведя ладонью по растрепавшимся без платка кудрям, Изабела отвечает:  
― Ну надо же тебе когда-нибудь испортить из-за меня белье!

Авелин бурчит под нос что-то поносящее всех «наглых бандитских рож» и Изабелу в частности, а потом резво встаёт и тянется к трусам на Изабеле.  
Та уворачивается, звеняще хохоча, и стаскивает их с себя, держа в руке как дорогую, но не обязанную попадать ни в чьи руку безделушку:  
― Что, нравится, рыжая? Хочешь на память, а? Давай, дорогуша, отними!

Авелин вздыхает, качает головой и Изабела смеётся ещё сильней, точно просачиваясь к ней между ног и накрывая лобок ладонью с трусами в руке:  
― На память! Шучу-шучу, я помню, что ты у нас согласилась на кое-что поинтересней.

Авелин снова нависает над ней и Изабела гладит её от коленок к лобку.

― Ну вот я и дорвалась до самого огонька, Рыжая. А это, ― проводит она пальцами по самым крупным веснушкам на её бедрах, ― его искорки.

Лизнув, она добавляет:  
― Не стесняйся говорить, когда будет горячо. Если сможешь говорить, конечно, ― смешинка в её глазах намекает, что она жаждет достичь второго.

― Нахалка, ― отвечает ей Авелин и придвигается поближе к её лицу.  
― Обращайся, ― отвечает Изабела, придерживая её сначала под ягодицы, а потом ― за бёдра.

Ей даже не нужно гадать что Авелин сейчас краснеет не от смущения.

Касания языка Изабелы поначалу едва щекочут и напоминают движение хвоста у мелкой песчаной змейки: одна пара губ, вторая, почти зайти в неё, повторить… Под резкие выдохи прямо в лобок и мысль, что язык Изабелы занят гораздо более приятным, чем колкости, это выглядит немного забавно. Через некоторое время чувствовать её язык и руки, мнущие ей бёдра становится приятней, чем сравнивать, а ещё через некоторое ― хочется расслабиться и не упираться руками в постель, пускай Изабела держит её сама.  
Изабела касается языком у самого клитора и Авелин вспоминает, как это было и не успевает понять, почему сейчас это случается быстрее: сжатые простыни вместо «ещё!», отстранённо слышимое хлюпанье, разъезжающиеся коленки…  
Изабела приникает ртом, Авелин приходится удерживать пока рот Изабелы заполняется влагой, которую собирает с неё язык Изабелы и Авелин от этого так легко не помнить совсем ничего.  
Стоны Авелин обрываются глухо, точно придушенные перед нарастанием своей громкости. Авелин хоть и ферелденка, но за годы давно пропиталась здесь тоской по простым радостям как проходящие опасно близко у края скал плохо асфальтированные дороги Рваного Берега ― морской солью.

***

― Итак, ― начинает Хоук, ― наши правила просты, а победительниц уже двое. Поскольку ты, Авелин, хочешь эти билеты до Денерима ещё и с визой, а Изабела на мели, то придётся спорить на желание.

Авелин так тоскливо из-за того что она не смогла высказать Хоук парочку своих личных просьб, что она соглашается. Выходные с экскурсией ― прекрасный повод чтобы надеяться, что после Мора в черте города она сможет найти не разрушенный памятник на кладбище и вмурованную в него урну с прахом отца.

― Я даже хочу устроить ставки!  
― Варрик, не стоит, ― отвечает Изабела, ― мы с Авелин тут сами прекрасно разберёмся, да, Мисс Полиция?  
Улыбка Изабелы выглядит излишне многообещающей.

***

― Ну что, не сорвала голос? ― возясь с застёжками на сапогах, якобы не зная, интересуется Изабела.

Голос Авелин и впрямь хрипловат, но какая разница если она с трудом может подобрать слова и даже вопреки служебной привычке не вспоминает, где сейчас её револьвер и полицейский значок?

― Ну… Ощущения какие-то другие. Но нравится. Острее и точнее, что ли.

***

Предложение поиграть в полицейскую и арестантку не нравится Авелин даже без смены их давно определённых ролей.

— Только тронь мои наручники!  
— А как же «руки за голову»? Или тебе не нравится, когда…  
— Уймись, тебе это ни к чему!

Изабела ласкает себя так, чтобы было видно всё, накрывая большими пальцами соски и тут гладя под отдающей бронзой на фоне загорелых шеи и спины грудью, все чаще спускаясь к животу исчерченному солнечными полосами из-под мотельных жалюзи.

— Ну-ну, Рыжая, ну-ну… Ты просто глянь, как хорошо себя приласкать.

Светлые, точно молочный шоколад, отблески закатного солнца на её коже накрывает тень:  
— Могла бы и напрямую попросить.

Авелин тыкается носом в огромную, почти с кофейное блюдечко, золотую серёжку, пытаясь поставить хоть какой-нибудь засос.

— Я же вижу, — вибрируют от гортанного смеха шея и грудь с отпечатками огромного ожерелья у неё под губами, — тебя это опять возбудило.

Авелин отстраняется, считая это вполне подходящим ответом.

Изабела сидит, поджав пятки под себя, смеясь сверлящему её взгляду, утопая в белизне простыни смуглыми коленями. Слегка пройдясь по волосам между ног, она насмешливо фыркает, тут же сцепляя руки за спиной в замок и задирая голову:

— Так ты считаешь это нарушением? Верно, Мисс Полиция?  
— Помолчи уже, — шикает Авелин, когда Изабела, торопливо целуя, насмешливо сверлит её взглядом.

Эта насмешка скрывается за веками, когда ладонь в рыжую крапинку на ощупь скользит ей по лобку.

― Нарушения, полиция Валлен… — с придыханием тянет она, — ты их ищешь… нарушения.  
― Ищу что?..  
― Забей.

Авелин досадливо закусывает губу, не размениваясь на «опять болтаешь глупости». Руки с многолетними мозолями пропускают волосы между пальцев, выдавая недовольно, едва давя на кожу: те, что пахнут выпивкой и морем и те, на голове и те, что курчавятся между ног.

— А ты многому учишься, Рыжа…

Издёвка обрывается шумящим, точно прибой, вздохом: Авелин проводит пальцем вокруг клитора и нажимает всей ладонью:  
— Не груби.

Изабела упирается ладонями в слегка скрипучую кровать, разводя бедра ещё шире.

Она уже готовит для неё насмешливый взгляд и нарочно закушенную губу, когда Авелин свободной рукой начинает повторять все движения, с которыми Изабела гладила себя по груди и целует её так крепко, что золотой пирсинг впечатывается в дёсны.

Ухмылка Изабелы становится рассеянней:  
― Говорю же. Быстро. учишься… Рыжая…

Два пальца в ней, два пальца, давящие около клитора ― со смазкой ещё легче не замечать разницы между ними и тем предложением демонессы насчёт «стоячего бушприта». Об них приятно сжиматься, обвив руками Авелин и всё чаще царапая ей спину. У Авелин от этого колотится сердце даже если Изабела (пока ещё) не в ней, а значит ― она не столь равнодушна к тому что даёт ей каждая встреча с Изабелой, хоть и не хочет говорить с ней об этом при других.

И если Авелин всё же целует её сейчас: стонущую, вцепившуюся до царапин, целующую кусающую в ответ ― значит, можно считать что она захочет ещё.

А значит, можно насаживаться на её пальцы и не слушать ничего вокруг. Значит, с каждым движением и стоном в её ушах точно заплещется море. Море, чей исток здесь, у неё между ног, чей бриз ― это дыхание Авелин. Море, что хочется впустить и вобрать в себя, как синоним всего первозданно радующего её по жизни.

Если замираешь со стоном «ещё!» ― значит, это море поселилось в тебе и не нужно ничего больше.

Обмякая на веснушчатом плече, Изабела расслабляется так, будто её вышвырнуло на берег в месте с волной. Пальцы пытаются сжать спину Авелин точно влажный от волны песок. И всё хорошо так, будто не было никогда видевшей её оргазмы Авелин, будто море всегда было и остается в ней.

А море любит Изабела не меньше, чем швартовать свою лодку в обход береговой охраны.

И хороший секс.

И ром.

И надписи, что оскорбляют взор почтенных горожан. Их кстати, тоже целое море. И раз уж Авелин уже выписывает ей штраф за очередное «Fuck the police», то точно не затем, чтобы остаться здесь с напарницей ради штрафа. Скорее, чтобы прочесть что эти наглые «fuck» и «police» — слов про капитанессу Валлен, снова им обеим в подтверждение.

— Скоро буду присылать штрафы в «Висельник» вместе с конвоем, так и знай.

Но пока не видят подчинённые, Изабелла тайком вытаскивает один из своих телефонов, что висит у неё за поясом и читает адрес в сообщении.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я это пишу.  
Теперь им обеим известен адрес мотеля.


End file.
